Outsider
Plot Fin works on a case in which a college student, Ming Hao, is discovered beaten and raped. Fin's son, Ken (who is a resident advisor) convinces Ming to press charges, but her resistance makes the case difficult. The case takes a twist when another woman is attacked and Fin crosses paths with Brooklyn SVU detective Chester Lake, who is investigating a serial rapist whose M.O. matches that of Ming Hao's attacker. They work together to find the rapist before he strikes again. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake * Ernest Waddell as Ken Randall * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Edwin Lugo as Juan Guest cast * Navid Negahban as Dr. Rankesh Chanoor * Tiffany Pao as Ming Hao * Sakina Jaffrey as Geeta Chanoor * Pooja Kumar as Debi Chanoor * Kelli Giddish as Kara Bawson * Mark La Mura as Tom Bawson * Carmen Goodine as Edie Rimpo * Sharon Wilkins as Nurse Manager * Kal Penn as Henry Chanoor * David Villalobos as Oliver Mitsakos * Al Twanmo as Mr. Hao * Kitty Mei-Mei Chen as Mrs. Hao * Yin Chang as Chun Hao * Mason Pettit as Uni D'Avella * Kate Russell as Diana * Kimesia Hartz as Allison * Jason Wooten as John * Edward Hajj as Dock Foreman * Ed Chemaly as Lineup Man #1 * Lawrence Bingham as Lineup Man #2 * Amir Darvish as Lineup Man #3 * Jeremiah Caleb as Lineup Man #5 * Devak Shah as Joseph References India Quotes *'Chester Lake': (to Fin) I did my homework before I showed up. Stabler and Benson get gold stars in Cragen's class. Where does that leave you? ---- *'Henry Chanoor': I'm going to visit a friend in Montreal. *'Fin Tutuola': Yeah, and I'm Dudley Do-Right. ---- *'Olivia Benson': It's called running out of options. ---- *'Fin Tutuola': Well, you pull that off, Casey, I'll give you my badge. *'Chester Lake': (steps up to Casey) And I'm buying dinner. *'Casey Novak': (smiles) I'm not a cheap date. *'Chester Lake': I'll remember that. ---- *'Ken Randall': Dad, what's up with Ming's case? Her folks are packing up her things and moving her back home. *'Fin Tutuola': Maybe they just want her on a tight leash. *'Ken Randall': Tight? Try medieval. ---- *'Fin Tutuola' a nurse: Dr. Chanoor ever bother you? *'Nurse': You kidding? I'd slice his nuts off with a scalpel. ---- *'Chester Lake' Henry Chanoor is about to kill a man: You really want to have fame? Take me. ---- *'Fin Tutuola': The sketch ran next to Kara's photo, that's how he picked her. Fame turned him on. *'Donald Cragen': Everybody wants their fifteen minutes. ---- *'Ken Randall' Ming: You're not the first girl at Hudson to get raped. Background information and notes *This is the first appearance of Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake. He later became a series regular in the next season. *While it is never mentioned outright that Lake is of American Indian ancestry, there is a nice subtle clue in his telling Fin about his father, who helped build the great skyscrapers of New York. After World War II, many Native Americans found work as "high iron" workers in cities all over the United States. Many construction foremen praised their bravery, stoicism and dedication to performing the most difficult tasks at the highest levels. *In the last scene when Fin shoots the suspect in the arm he has a clear wound, but few frames later when the cops and the reporters are there, the wound isn't visible. *At one point when Lake and Fin are reviewing the cases, Lake refers to Anna Fischner as Amy Fischner. *The use of Edgar Allan Poe for the themed restaurant reflects the many Poe references made in Homicide: Life on the Street, which was set in the same world as SVU and in which Richard Belzer was a regular. *Kelli Giddish, the actress who plays Det. Amanda Rollins since season 13, appeared first in this episode as a rape victim. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes